


To be called Yours is to be Mine

by Misathelittlecutie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Oikawa, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic Iwaizumi, M/M, Mutual Pining, Professor Iwaizumi, single dad iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misathelittlecutie/pseuds/Misathelittlecutie
Summary: “Ah, Professor Iwa-chan! Fancy seeing you here again. Guess I should tell you my name now. Oikawa Tooru, very excited to speak to your class today.” Oikawa stook out his hand, a giant mocking smile on his face. Iwaizumi sat there, stunned. This smug sexy bastard is the famous author? Oh god. Iwaizumi grunted and waved his hand, too embarrassed to say anything. He admitted to him that he hasn’t even heard of him before, oh god how embarrassing. And he called him hot. Iwaizumi was fucked.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	To be called Yours is to be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the idea of sexy single dad Iwa out of my brain so this is the result! Enjoy! :3

Iwaizumi Hajime never deviated from his morning commute. He dropped his daughter off at daycare at precisely 8:30 am, popped into the cafe next door for his usual americano, and then was at the university by 9:00 am to start prepping for his 10:00 am class. It was simple, no extra steps just how he liked his morning.

He checked his watch as he stepped on campus, the snow crunching beneath his feet, perfect right on time as usual. Truthfully he didn’t even need to come an hour early for prep today. His TA had set up a guest lecturer, some new author that all the students raved about. Iwaizumi had only half paid attention when his assistant was discussing it. Emi had been throwing a fit the night before so the last thing he wanted to talk about first thing in the morning was how his students wanted to hear a lecture from someone else boring. Iwaizumi gritted his teeth at the thought, just knowing that he’ll hate this hotshot author.

Before Iwaizumi could get too worked up, something caught his eye. Something different this morning, a man stood staring at the Liberal Arts building. Iwaizumi felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared at the long lean figure, he was simply put stunning. Snowflakes delicately adorned his chocolate hair as if they didn’t want to mess up his perfect styling. His slender fingers grasped a book, held close to his light blue sweater. His face was calm, focused, beautiful. Iwaizumi’s core was shaken by the stranger’s serenity and beauty. 

Iwaizumi shook his head and cleared his throat, what was he thinking? Getting lost in thought over someone? And a guy at that? 

“Um, excuse me? Are you looking for where the guest lecture is?” Iwaizumi gestures to the book in the stranger’s hands, it was the same one his TA left on his desk to read before the lecture, which he didn’t. “If you’re a fan of the author you’re more than welcome to sit in and listen. The lecture is in room 119 right inside. It starts in about an hour.”

The stranger turned, eyed Iwaizumi up and down, and gave him an odd smirk. “I would love that. I’m a hugee fan. And what about you? You look the sexy nerd type. You know, with the glasses and everything.” The stranger closed the gap between him and Iwaizumi, his cool demeanor sending a chill down Iwaizumi’s spine. Wait did he just call him sexy?

Iwaizumi averted the taller man’s gaze, his cheeks flushing slightly. “Well I do teach literature but I haven’t read it, to be honest,” Why was he getting so nervous around this guy?

The man hummed. “Ah, that’s too bad he’s quite remarkable.” His face seemed to fall slightly at the lack of recognition. “Anyway, what’s your name?” His face returned back to his previous bright smile.

“Iwaizumi Hajime. You’re not a student, are you? You look about the same age as me. Not that I’m saying you look old! You look hot--I mean young! I mean--shut up” Iwaizumi’s face was bright red as he stumbled over his words. He didn’t know why this man flustered him so much but the way he smirked so cooly, both sent butterflies to Iwaizumi’s stomach as well as pissed him off that this guy clearly knew the effect he was having.

“Iwaizumi? That’s a nice name. Hmm, Iwa is a pretty cute nickname. Ooo I got it! Iwa-Chan!” 

“Do not call me that” Iwaizumi scowled, he has a doctorate for gods’ sakes. He wasn’t about to be called some dumb nickname. “Shit I better get to work” Iwaizumi mumbled, hoping to end this interaction before he said something stupid again.

Without another word, the handsome man opened his book and tore off a corner of the first page.

“Hey hey, what are you doing ripping a book like that?” Hajime was appalled at the sudden defacing of the novel. He didn’t even like creasing a page let alone tearing it off.

“Relax,” the stranger purred as he pulled a pen from his pocket and started scribbling on the scrap, “ I have several copies. No need to get all wound up, sexy professor man.” He held out the scrap, a phone number scribbled on it.

Hajime scowled as he eyed the paper. Okay, this guy was definitely flirting with him. And Hajime sorta kinda liked it. He must be losing it, he was straight. And he even hasn’t even thought about going on a date since his wife. Okay well, he could just take it, he doesn’t need to contact this guy or anything just need to do it to be polite. He took the number and stared at it, no name.

“Hey wait! What’s your name?” Hajime asked the man who already seemed to be skipping inside into the building.

“You’ll find out Professor Iwa-chan!” The man gave a wide grin and a wave of his hand before he disappeared inside. What a shit personality, Iwaizumi scowled as he ran his thumb over the scribbled phone number. 

Iwaizumi made his way inside and upstairs to his office. He had no need to get to the lecture hall that early so he might as well take a moment to cool off alone. His office was simple, with minimal decor besides a couple of overflowing bookshelves, books piled on top of each other wherever there was space, and a couple of framed photos on his desk. He sighed as he slumped in his chair, staring at the picture of his wife and daughter. He missed his wife so much and while he wanted to move on, the pang of guilt hit his chest hard. And the fact that a man triggered these thoughts was making him even more confused.

A small buzz from his phone brought him back to the present as he only had about five minutes before the lecture. Iwaizumi yawned and pushed his morning encounter out of his mind. He needed to focus. He made his way out of his office and downstairs to the lecture hall, he could already hear the buzzing chatter of his female students inside gushing about the guest author. Damn, he might already be in there. I should have come down sooner. Iwaizumi sighed, let’s get this over with, he thought to himself. Inside he quickly glanced and saw his students crowding a tall figure, asking for him to sign their books and other random questions like.. What hair gel does he use? Iwaizumi shook his head.

“Alright everyone, don’t crowd the man. Take your seats” Iwaizumi announced as he slumped into the chair in the front of the class. There he finally took a good look at the mystery figure. His jaw nearly dropped.

“Ah, Professor Iwa-chan! Fancy seeing you here again. Guess I should tell you my name now. Oikawa Tooru, very excited to speak to your class today.” Oikawa stook out his hand, a giant mocking smile on his face. Iwaizumi sat there, stunned. This smug sexy bastard is the famous author? Oh god. Iwaizumi grunted and waved his hand, too embarrassed to say anything. He admitted to him that he hasn’t even heard of him before, oh god how embarrassing. And he called him hot. Iwaizumi was fucked.


End file.
